Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath
»Diese Frau hatte eine absolut zerstörerische Aura um sich, das war die einzige Erklärung - und die Vergangenheit bewies diese These. Aber man musste wohl zerstören, um Neues aufzubauen.« ''- Dr. Julian Ward über Luceija -'' Luceija 'Luci' Natalicia Ascaiath, ein ehemaliges Cerberus-Testsubjekt mit sowohl britischen als auch italienischen Wurzeln, die nicht nur durch ihren exzessiven Rauchgiftkonsum sondern auch einer Menge Temperament zu bestechen weiß und zudem nicht die besten Erfahrungen mit Turianern gemacht hat. Leben 'La Famiglia' Luceija wurde als Tochter des terrestrischen Italieners Gaius Luciano Ascaiath (68) und seiner deutlich jüngeren, britischen Frau Hayden Saunders (51) - bekannt durch diverse, alte Werbespots und Modeveranstaltungen - in Neapel, Italien geboren. Von beiden wird behauptet, eine sehr enge Verbindung zur aufkeimenden Organisation 'Cerberus' zu haben, dem Vater wurde sogar einst unterstellt, selbst maßgeblich an deren Entstehung beteiligt gewesen zu sein, was jedoch bis heute weder bestätigt noch dementiert werden konnte. Allerdings besagt das hartnäckigste Gerücht, er sei einer der zahlreichen Privatinvestoren der Organisation. Genauso wie ihr Bruder bereits einen von Cerberus festgelegten Lebensweg beschritt, sollte auch Luceija traditionell von klein auf in die Hände der rasch expandierenden Organisation gegeben werden. Kurz nach ihrem 4. Geburtstag standen zwei Cerberus-Agenten vor der Haustüre der Familie Ascaiath und nahmen das kleine Mädchen mit vollster Zustimmung beider Elternteile - die vollkommen überzeugt davon waren, das Richtige zu tun - mit. Durch Vigilios Eingreifen jedoch konnte verhindert werden, dass Luceija in eine bekannterweise "ungemütliche" Forschungszelle auf Noveria gegeben werden konnte und sie stattdessen Professor Doktor Sergio Vittore - einem sizilianischen Cerberus-Forscher - in die Hände gelegt wurde, der ihr eine vergleichsweise gute Kindheit auf Palermo bescherte. Abseits der unzähligen Versuche, die an ihr durchgeführt wurden. 'Sonnen- & Schattenseiten Palermos' Für den damals noch recht jungen Professor war es im ersten Moment eher ein Schock als ein Segen, plötzlich um ein fremdes Kind bereichert zu werden. Widerwillig, aber im stillen Vertrauen darauf, dass Cerberus nicht willkührlich handeln würde, unterschrieb er die Adoptionspapiere und begann die ersten Versuche am Körper der kleinen Luceija vorzubereiten. Noch kein Vertrauen zueinander, waren die ersten Spritzen und Reaktionen auf die tendenziell stärker dosierten Mittel - die zum Teil nicht mal einen Namen trugen und im Laufe der Jahre in immer wahnwitzigeren Gemischen auftreten sollten - mit vielen Tränen und schmerzlichen Schreien nach Mutter und Vater verbunden. Aber trotz der anstrengenden Prozeduren schaffte es Vittore, das kleine Mädchen nach und nach mehr in sein Herz zu schließen und irgendwann sogar als eine Art Tochter zu betrachten. Zwar vermied er ihr diese Gefühlsregungen all zu offensichtlich zu machen, aber wussten beide genau wie sie zueinander standen. Die Versuche an ihr jedoch, die so unterschiedlich und zahlreich waren, dass Luceija selbst nie genau hinter den exakten Sinn derer kommen konnte, forderten bald schon ihren Tribut als sich eine absolut vorhersehbare Rauschgiftsucht äußerte, die sie auch unabhängig der Versuche exzessiv auslebte. Bei all den Stoffen, sie sich regelmäßig durch ihre Venen drückten, kam es einem Wunder gleich, dass sie verhältnismäßig unbeschadet so lange Zeit überleben konnte - ohne Sergio Vittore hätte sie allem Anschein nach niemals auch nur im Traum die 27 erreicht. 'Schicksalsbegegnung auf der Citadel' Nachdem Cerberus für einen raschen Umzug der ungewöhnlichen Familie von Palermo auf die Citadel gesorgt hatte, um eine technisch fortschrittlichere, medizinische Versorgung des Testsubjektes zu gewährleisten, lernte Luceija schon bald Nathaniel Gordon O'Sullivan kennen. Einen kleinkriminellen Dealer irischer Abstammung, der auf Grund einiger Vergehen schon mehrmals von der Citadel-Sicherheit observiert und verhaftet wurde. Rasch fand Nathan Gefallen an der Halbitalienerin und ihrem losen Mundwerk und die beiden fanden sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einer eher zweckmäßigen Beziehung wieder. thumb|left|206px Ohnehin schon süchtig nach allerlei Rauschgift war es für Nathan ein Leichtes, Luceija dazu zu bringen ein wenig ihres 'exklusiven Stoffs' unter die Leute zu bringen und so rutschte sie schnell in das klassische Business eines Ward-Dealers. Ihre Tätigkeit ging so lange gut, bis sie auf den damals noch absolut unbekannten, turianischen Citadel-Sicherheits Cop Beyo Vhan (44) stieß, der sie problemlos entlarvte und sich selbst als ihr neuer und kritischer Kunde ausgab. Naiv und zugedröhnt wie sie in ihrem zarten Alter war, verkaufte die junge Frau ihm immer wieder neue Drogen und lieferte ihm damit die Beweismittel für ihre illegalen Tätigkeiten direkt in die Hand. Bald wurde ihr klar, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, als er eines Abends einen gewichtstechnischen Fehler an seiner Lieferung bemerken wollte und sowohl das Rauschgift als auch die Credits an ihrem Übergabeort zurückließ. Doch als Luci am späteren Abend auf dem Heimweg von drei turianischen Cops (Tiraz Malkizan , Javed Ceiv & Beyo Vhan ) - welche sich bald als ein berühmt-berüchtigtes Trio korrupter Cops herausstellen sollten - aufgegriffen wurde, war es schon zu spät. Denn entgegen ihrer Erwartungen hatten sie nicht vor, Luceija auf Grund ihres Drogenhandels zu belehren: Viel eher wussten sie um ihre Verbindung zu Cerberus und verschleppten die junge Frau in einen Luftschutzbunker-ähnlichen Gebäudekomplex nahe des Hangars. Mehrere Stunden lang nahmen sich die drei die Zeit um brandheiße Interna-Informationen aus Luceija herauszuquetschen und griffen dabei zu zahlreichen Foltermethoden - auf sowohl psychischer als auch physischer Ebene. Letztenendes war es jedoch Tiraz Malkizan, der sie ohne das Wissen seiner beiden Handlanger in einem 'privaten Verhör' vergewaltigte und mit einem anaphylaktischen Schock Stunden später zurückließ. Seit jenem Tag und einer ganzen Woche Krankenhausaufenthalt, während der sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte, leidet die heute 27-jährige an starken asthmatisch bedingten Panikattacken. Ebenso nahm sie zwei ihrer markanten Narben (nahe ihres rechten Auges und auf ihrem Rücken) aus diesem prägenden Ereignis mit. Ihre Beziehung zu Nathan beendete sie wortlos exakt nach ihrer Entlassung. Ereignisse 2183 'Rache um jeden Preis' Viele Jahre später war die auf Sizilien aufgewachsene Frau endlich dazu in der Lage, sich ihrer Vergangenheit in vollem Umfang zu stellen. Nicht nur psychisch machte ihr der Vorfall lange zu schaffen, sondern schürte auch über die vielen Jahre hinweg ihre Wut auf die turianische Rasse. Cerberus hielt sie weitestgehend vor einem Racheakt zurück um zu vermeiden, dass sie sich in ihrer Wut verlor und den Grundgedanken der Organisation damit gefährdete. thumb|300x300px|(c) iKate - Im Drogenrausch Nichts desto trotz hatte sie nach langem Kampf endlich erreicht, dass man ihr ihren ganz persönlichen Rachefeldzug gewährte. Der erste Anhaltspunkt für die Suche nach den Turianern war Omega, wo ihr das erste Opfer regelrecht in die Hände fiel: Niemand geringeres als ihr alter Bekannter Beyo Vhan, der angeschossen und auf dem Silbertablett serviert in einer Krankenstation von Luceija überrascht und gestellt werden konnte. Rasch entwickelte sich ein Zweikampf, den der Turianer locker für sich gewinnen konnte. Doch entgegen den initialen Gelüsten, die Menschenfrau einfach mit einem präzisen Schuss umzubringen, verschonte er sie und beeinflusste damit ihrer beider Leben essenziell. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie, Lucis Rachefeldzug fortzuführen und sowohl Tiraz Malkizan als auch Javed Ceiv zu töten. Tiraz, der sich als selbsternannter Kartellboss einen Namen machen konnte, überwältigten sie mittels eines ausgeklügelten Plans und reichlich Hilfe in seiner Yacht am Rande des Geth-Gebietes und entsorgten ihn durch die Luftschleuse ihres gestohlenen Blue-Suns-Kreuzers, während dem ungleichen Gespann Carten Bliss zuvor kam um Javed Ceiv die finale Kugel zwischen die Augen zu jagen. Wer übrig blieb war nur noch Beyo. Doch anstatt ihn ebenfalls zu töten, vergab sie ihm die Schuld. 'Against All Odds' Die Italienerin entschloss sich im Laufe einer langen Geschichte dazu, Cerberus den Rücken zu kehren und gemeinsam mit dem Turianer Beyo Vhan zu fliehen. Sie wurde daraufhin, da sich die Spitze der Ascension für die sofortige Auflösung der Zelle entschied, lange Zeit gesucht um endgültig getötet zu werden. Um ihren turianischen Begleiter, der später bei einem Zwischenfall das Gedächtnis [thumb|left|350px|[(C) BlackShial Während der Schlacht]] verlor zu schützen, trennte sich Luceija von seinem Drellfreund Vherril und ihm und verschwand mit Tom McMahom nach Noveria in die Forschungsanlage einer berüchtigten Cerberus-Kleinzelle, wo sie sich fortan als Subjekt #37 den unbarmherzigen Therapien der behandelnden Cerberus-Ärzte auslieferte. Doch nach nur etwa zwei Wochen wurde die Anlage mit einem lauten Knall vernichtet und sie dadurch gerettet. Als sie deutlich angeschlagen auf die Citadel zurückkehrte und mitten in den Angriff der Souvereign geriet, wurde sie von Beyo nach Wiedererlangen seines Gedächtnisses davor bewahrt, von den Geth zu einem Husk gewandelt zu werden und begann ihn spätestens ab diesem Moment mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Sie verliebten sich ineinander (wobei Luceijas Zuneigung dem sogenannten Stockholm-Syndrom zuzuschreiben war) und begruben damit endgültig ihren gegenseitigen Hass. Von nun an wollten sie gemeinsame Wege gehen und für ein friedliches Leben abseits aller Gefahren kämpfen. Dabei machte ihnen Beyos Versuch sie von ihrer Drogensucht zu befreien einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als er die junge Frau auf Totalentzug setzte und alles damit endete, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor und etwas über eine Woche in Dr. Leif Svenssons Praxis auf der Citadel im Koma lag. Zurück im wachen Zustand wurde sie weiterhin auf einen kontrollierten Entzug gesetzt, der letztlich aber scheiterte. Nachdem sie schon so weit waren, dass Beyo ihretwegen seine traditionell-turianische Familie aufgab, kreuzte das Schicksal ihren Plan erneut: Luceijas innere Organe, genauer gesagt Leber und Nieren, gaben langsam aber sicher nach der jahrelangen Malträtierung auf. Mangels Spenderorganen (bei einer Blutgruppe von AB+) und den nötigen Credits schien ihr Todesurteil damit beschlossen. Der Arzt Abuyin gab ihr nicht länger als 15 Monate zu leben. 'Verloren im Paradies' Der Hiobsbotschaft zum Trotz setzte sich das ungleiche Pärchen zum Ziel den Umzug nach Trident doch noch durchzusetzen. thumb|226px|Trident 2183 Und tatsächlich gelang es beiden, die neu gewonnene Zweisamkeit die ersten Tage zu genießen. Doch noch ehe sie sich in ihrem neuen Heim eingewöhnen konnten, überraschte sie der Angriff des Turianers Thanatos Sepultura, der im Auftrag eines verrückten Quarianers namens Vourn Luceija ihrer Vergangenheit als Testsubjekt wegen entführte und sie in seine Unterwasserbasis auf Utha brachte. Dort unterwarf Vourn sie mit einer geheimnisvollen Essenz und operierte ihr bei vollem Bewusstsein ein Biotik-Implantat in den Nacken, mit dem Sie in der Lage war, unter Einfluss starke, biotische Kräfte zu nutzen. Als Beyo beim Rettungsversuch von Vourn direkt vor ihren Augen so zugerichtet wurde, dass er scheinbar in ihren Armen verblutete, verfiel Luceija in einen solchen Schockzustand, dass sie wiederholt mehrere Wochen stumm blieb und traumatisiert ihren Universalübersetzer zerstörte. Dieser Zustand änderte sich auch nicht, nachdem Carten Bliss Beyo im absolut letzten Moment doch noch das Leben retten konnte und sie es zurück nach Trident schafften. Nur wenige Tage danach fasste sie den Entschluss, eine Art Abschiedsbrief aufzunehmen, welcher gleichzeitig als Testament gelten sollte und per Zufall viel zu früh von Beyo gefunden und gelesen wurde. Nachdem dann auch noch nach nur kurzer Zeit ein weiterer, wütender Turianer durch ihr Wohnzimmerfenster raste und sich herausstellte, dass der Turianer Dalan Qin, der unbekannte Sohn ihres damaligen Freundes sei, war es um ihre Nerven geschehen. Die Summe aller vorausgegangenen Situationen und die Tatsache, dass sie tödlich krank war, trieb sie bis zum Suizidversuch. 'Familie oder Turianer' Im Fernsehen und aus purem Zufall heraus wurde Luceija zum ersten Mal mit ihrer leiblichen Familie konfrontiert, als sie lustlos durch das Programm zappte und bei 'Latenight with Larry Callaghan' die Liveshow verfolgte, in der Vigilio und Zora der Öffentlichkeit ihre Verlobung bekannt gaben. Wütend beschaffte sich die Halbitalienerin erste Informationen über den Klan und reiste nach Motivation seitens Beyo dann auch nach London, um die Ascaiaths mit der scheinbaren Todgeburt - so legitimierte die Familie Luceijas Fehlen der Öffentlichkeit - zu konfrontieren. Doch jeden Tag, den Beyo und Luceija dort verbrachten verschlimmerte sich nicht nur ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand, sondern auch der Zustand ihrer Beziehung, die von Eifersucht und Verlustängsten dominiert wurde. Dabei half nicht, dass Beyo Luceija zu einer Entscheidung für ihn oder ihre Familie zwang, kurz nachdem ihr Bruder bereitwillig seiner todkranken Schwester die eigene Niere anbot und damit den dringlichen Versuch unternahm, ihr doch noch das Leben zu retten. Schlussendlich nahm Beyo ihr die Entscheidung aber ab, als er direkt nach ihrer gelungenen Transplantation einen Angriff auf ihren Bruder vollzog, Luceija gestand, dass er sie auf seiner Suche nach dem Arzt auf Proteus mit einer anderen betrogen hatte und beendete die Beziehung. Die tief verletzte Halbitalienerin fiel daraufhin zurück in ihr altes Muster und entwickelte langsam aber sicher wieder den unbändigen Hass auf Aliens aller Art zurück. Leif verblieb während 2 Wochen Krankenhausaufenthalt gezwungenermaßen permanent an ihrer Seite. Ereignisse 2184 - 2185 Im Jahre 2184 dauerte es einige Zeit, ehe sich Luceija von der Organtransplantation erholen konnte. Die ersten beiden Wochen verbrachte sie daher noch zusammen mit Leif Svensson in der Praxis seines Freundes im North Bent Hospital. Erst dann wurde sie entlassen und konnte zurück in ihr Elternhaus nach London. thumb|167px Etwa zwei Monate später nahm sie ihr leiblicher Vater Gaius Luciano Ascaiath in ihre Fittiche und fuhr alleine mit ihr in den Zweitwohnsitz auf Neapel, wo sie längere Zeit zusammen verbrachten. Was genau dort geschah ist unbekannt. Jedoch kam Luceija viele Monate später als ihr altes, alienhassendes Ich und mit der Erkenntnis über den wahren Grund ihrer jahrelangen Experimenten zurück. Zwischendurch erreichte die Halbitalienerin noch bis in die Anfänge 2186 in regelmäßigen Abständen unterschiedliche, schwedische Ansichtskarten (vorwiegend mit Elchen oder Landesflaggen) adressiert von der Citadel, aus Stockholm oder dem kleinen Hafen Mörbylånga mit den andauernden Fragen nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Alle Karten - 26 insgesamt - wurden mit einem "L.S." als Absender vermerkt. Ereignisse 2186 Als Mitglied der Familie Ascaiath kam Luceija nicht umhin der Hochzeit ihres Bruders und ihrer künftigen thumb|left|237px|Luceija mit Dr. Leif Svensson Schwägerin Zora Caroline beizuwohnen - dies allerdings in entsprechender Verkleidung um sich nicht als Luceija zu outen. Angekommen mit Seamus O'Connell als Shuttlefahrer traf sie vor Ort wieder auf ihren behandelnden Arzt Leif mit dem sie sich die Hochzeitsveranstaltung im Weinkeller des II. Tjolöholm Schloss nahe London auf eigene Weise "verschönern" konnte und sich beide näher kamen. Ein unvorhergesehener Angriff seitens Enrico, Beyo und Julian warf schlussendlich aber alles aus dem Ruder. Aus purem Hass auf die Familie Ascaiath versuchte sich der Italiener und Zoras Bruder Enrico daran, die gesamte Dynastie auf möglichst kranke und brutale Art und Weise auszulöschen. Nach einem Fluchtversuch mit Leif wurde sie jedoch dennoch gefangen und vor allen Gästen als Luceija enttarnt. Zum Glück überlebte sie das Massaker physisch unbeschadet und konnte zugleich auch ein gewisses Mass an Rache gegen ihren Ex-Freund ausführen. Luceija im Projekt C-Darwin thumb|266px|Luci zusammen mit Leif Cerberus schleuste Luceija 2186 mit gefälschten Papieren in das Projekt C-Darwin auf Proteus ein. Ihre gesamte Krankenakte fand dabei den Weg in die Hände der dortigen Ärzte um sie perfekt in die geschauspielerte Opferrolle stecken zu können. In dieser Opferrolle sollte ihr nicht nur ermöglicht werden, dass ihr Spezialisten das alte Biotik-Implantat (aus Zeiten Vourns) entnehmen würden, sondern es auch gegen ein neues ersetzen. Anschließend sollte ihr Biotik antrainiert werden um herauszufinden, ob die auf sie angewandten Versuche seit Kindesalter nun schlussendlich Früchte tragen sollten. Zudem sollte sie Projekt C-Darwin ausspionieren und der Terrororganisation regelmäßige Berichte senden. Angekommen jedoch traf sie unverhofft ihren alten Freund und dort leitenden Arzt Dr. Leif Svensson wieder, mit dem sie seither ein - durch Allianzregulationen streng verbotenes - Verhältnis führt. Nachdem die Halbitalienerin jedoch schnell wieder ihrer Sucht erlag und sie sich die bislang unbekannte, omeganische Droge X-Likalalphalin injizierte, reagierte ihr biotikfähiges Hirn überaus heftig auf den drogeneigenen Eezo-Aktivator und führte zu einem Atem- und daraus folgenden Herzstillstand und musste reanimiert werden. In Folge dessen operierte Dr. Julian Ward ihr das von Vourn'Fayla eingesetzte Biotik-Implantat heraus und setzte ihr ein nagelneues L5x-(Adepten-)Implantat ein. Cerberus Forschung an Testsubjekt C-37 Cerberus Nutzen an Luceija war von Anfang an nicht ihre Person, sondern ausschließlich ihr Körper, der mit Beginn ihres 4. Lebensjahres als Wirt diverser, grösstenteils ungetesteter Mittel dienen sollte. Ziel der Organisation war es, einen Weg zu finden Menschen, die nicht bereits im Mutterleib Element Zero ausgesetzt waren, im Nachhinein biotikfähig zu machen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen wurde eine umfassende Langzeitforschung angestrebt, die nur wenige Testsubjekte beinhaltete. Dies lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass die mehr oder weniger freiwillig gespendeten Kinder der hohen Gefahr ausgesetzt waren, schon früh an den hochgradig gefährlichen Eingriffen oder schlussendlich durch Eezo hervorgerufenem Krebs zu sterben - ganz davon abgesehen, dass so gut wie keine Eltern bereit waren, den Nachkömmling für Experimente zu opfern. Zuerst wurde Luceija an eine bestimmte Grundmenge an Medizin gewöhnt, ehe man dazu überging systematisch Teile ihres Nervensystems mit aggressiven Mitteln anzuregen sich selbst zu zerstören. Dabei setzte man sie permanent Element Zero aus um die neuen Synapsen beim natürlichen, langsamen Wiederaufbau zu kreieren, die für die Biotikfähigkeit essenziell sind. Die Behandlungen kamen dabei einer Art lebenslangen Chemotherapie gleich, die permanent von Vittore unter Ueberwachung standen. Die anderen Testsubjekte des streng geheimen Projektes starben (sofern bekannt) während den Behandlungen - teils schon im Kindesalter - qualvoll. Luceijas Überleben ist nichts anderem als eifriger Überwachung und einer Menge Portion Zufall und Glück zuzuschreiben. Nicht nur der verrückte Quarianer Vourn war auf Grund der unheimlichen Seltenheit dieses Phänomens äußerst interessiert an Luceijas Körper, sondern nach wie vor wird allein der Wert der Forschungsergebnisse auf mehrere Milliarden Credits geschätzt. Psyche 'Kindheit & Jugend' Luceija wuchs als ein lebensfrohes Mädchen streng aber behütet auf. Die plötzliche Trennung von ihrer Familie und Zusammenführung mit einem völlig fremden Menschen, der nun als ihr Ziehvater auftreten sollte, lies sie zunehmend verschlossener und ruhiger werden, was man häufig als apatischen Zustand bezeichnen konnte. Allerdings entwickelte sich ihr Leben auf Palermo dennoch ins Positive. Sie sah Sergio Vittore bis zuletzt als eine Art Vaterfigur und respektierte ihn, unabhängig davon dass beide wussten, dass er nicht ihr Erzeuger war. Je mehr sie sich miteinander und mit der Situation arrangierten, desto besser entwickelte sich Luceija auf Sizilien. Die Identitäten ihrer leiblichen Familie blieben ihr aus Sicherheitsgründen verwehrt. Sie betrachtete ihre Situation und ihr Schicksal als Testsubjekt niemals als wirkliches Problem, was darauf zurück zu führen ist, dass Luci nie eine andere Welt kennenlernte als diese und sie ihrer Meinung nach ohne Komplikationen zu einer erwachsenen Frau heranwachsen konnte. 'Erwachsenenleben' Als Erwachsene verfügt Luceija über eine sehr strenge aber unverblühmte Art und hat - umgangssprachlich ausgedrückt - eine absolut riesen Klappe, womit sie ausgezeichnet Sergios lockere und unbeholfene Erziehungsmethoden wiederspiegelt. Sie nimmt kaum ein Blatt vor den Mund und entwickelte sich zu alles anderem als einem 'guten Menschen'. Im Gegenteil: Ihr ist absolut jedes Mittel recht um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, wobei sie nicht selten durch und durch rücksichtslose, egoistische und oft ebenso blutige Lösungswege wählt. Nach Aussen hin vermittelt sie dadurch, gemischt mit einer guten Portion verbaler Schlagfertigkeit, häufig Arroganz und Überlegenheit. 'Sozialfähigkeit & Emotionale Beziehungen' Luceija hat und wird immer Probleme haben, eine für andere Menschen normale Beziehung zu führen und Vertrauen zu anderen zu fassen. Insbesondere der Missbrauch, den sie mit 19 Jahren erleben musste, veränderte ihre Psyche schlagartig in eine - vorallem gegen Ausserirdische - sehr extreme Richtung und ist einer der vielen Gründe dafür. Eine Beziehung zu ihrem damaligen Feind Beyo Vhan konnte durch das sogenannte Stockholm-Syndrom - also die Identifikation mit dem Aggressor - erklärt werden. 2185 war sie unter anderem deshalb in psychologischer Behandlung. Luceijas Beziehung zu Dr. Leif Svensson Während Luceija in der Vergangenheit nicht die besten Erfahrungen in Sachen Beziehungen gemacht hat (sowohl auf emotionaler als auch sexueller Art), wird sie mit ihrem schwedischen Arzt Dr. Leif Svensson zum ersten Mal mit einer vergleichsweise unproblematischen Beziehung konfrontiert. Beginnend dabei, dass er mehrere Male über den Verlauf ihrer Geschichte essenziell an ihrer Genesung beteiligt war, schaffte er ein höchst exklusives Vertrauensverhältnis zu der jungen Italienerin, die das Vertrauen zu Ärzten eigentlich schon längst verloren hatte. Verantwortlich für die Überwachung ihres Heilungsprozesses nach der Organtransplantation, hatten die beiden genug Gelegenheiten einander besser kennen zu lernen und entdeckten die ein oder anderen gemeinsamen Interessen. Ihre Beziehung entwickelte sich in diesen zwei Wochen in eine sehr eigenwillige Freundschaft, die für Leif aber schon deutlich früher (wahrscheinlich ab dem Moment, an dem sie ihm beim Schlittschuhfahren in Londons Innenstadt ein ziemlich bezauberndes Lächeln schenkte) in ein deutliches Verliebt-sein umschwenkte. Noch kurz vor ihrer plötzlichen Abreise zurück nach Omega und Leifs Rückkehr nach Schweden, bestand ihr Arzt darauf, wenigstens eine regelmäßige Postkartenfreundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten. Diese Postkarten sind Luceija bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt extrem wichtig, weil sie sie nicht nur an Leif erinnern, sondern ihrem unnormalen Leben einen Hauch dringend notwendige Normalität geben. Spätestens seit der Hochzeit ihres Bruders, an der sich Luceija und Leif erst sexuell und dann emotional näher kamen, beeinflusst die Halbitalienerin das Gefühl, nicht genug für den gutaussehenden Schwesternschwarm zu sein. Selbst als sie sich später auf Proteus wieder begegnen, fällt es ihr schwer sich ihm zu öffnen und sieht sich im grausamen Konflikt mit ihrer gesamten Vergangenheit & ihrer Drogensucht. Einerseits ist ihr absolut klar, dass sie unlängst ihr Herz an den Blonden verloren hat (was schließlich auch das frühe Starten einer Beziehung rechtfertigt), andererseits fürchtet sie aber auch den Verlust ihrer eigenen Identität und, eines Tages wieder Verlassen und gefühlsmäßig ausgeweidet zu werden (siehe Beziehung mit Beyo). Diese schiere Panik zeigt sich darin, dass sie sich zum Leidwesen Leifs bislang weigert, ein Ich liebe dich zu äußern. Trotz alledem versichert ihr die Beziehung ein enormes Sicherheitsgefühl und Wohlbefinden, dass sich auch darin zeigt, dass sie an seiner Seite - wenngleich auch ausschließlich zu ihm - deutlich herzlicher ist. Sie scheint erstmals wieder - entgegen allen Problemen - wirklich glücklich zu sein. Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *Gute Menschenkenntnis (ausschließlich 'Menschen'kenntnis, keine Kenntnisse bei Aliens, wenig bei Turianern) *Geübt im Umgang mit Pistolen *Agil *Wortgewandt (Situationsbedingt) *Ziemlich schmerzresistent *Ausgeprägte Sinne *Literarisch gebildet 'Schwächen' *Asthmatisch bedingte Panikattacken *Drogenabhängig *Traumatisiert (sie 'leidet' am sogenannten Stockholm-Syndrom ) *Intrigant *Verschlossen gegenüber anderen *Eigenwilliges bis schlechtes Benehmen in der Öffentlichkeit *Stark Rassistisch gegenüber Aliens 'Besonderheiten' *Sie spricht flüssig Italienisch (Native) und Britisches Englisch in einem starken, sizilianischen Dialekt. *Luceija ist auf Grund ihrer Drogenabhängigkeit Unfruchtbar (Empfängnisunfähig ), kann also nicht schwanger werden *Sie trägt die gespendete Niere ihres Bruders und die Leber eines unbekannten Spenders *Sie ist ein Fan der beliebten TV-Serie 'Singus Ein lop-ses ' (salar. 'Ein Mord wie kein Anderer') um den salarianischen Ermittler Sel'Don, auf dem Fernsehsender GW-1. *Luceija liebt neben elektronischer Musik ganz besonders auch das junge Sensory-''Genre, zu dem Bands wie Expel-10 gehören. *Die Italienerin hat eine sehr gute Gesangsstimme und beherrscht das Spielen eines Instrumentes Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Temporär: Hämatome an Nasenrücken & linkem Wangenknochen (Leif, Eigenverschulden während Drogenrausch) *Flächig vernarbtes Gewebe rund um die Biotik-Implantatschnittstelle im Nacken (Eigenverschulden während Drogenrausch) *Narbe an der linken Wade durch Hauttransplantation (Julian & Abu) *Eine bedeutende Kratzspur vorderseitig an der rechten Schulter (Beyo) *Turianische Bissspuren an der linken Schulter (Beyo) *Vertikale, dünne Narbe neben ihrem rechten Auge (C-Sec Trio) *Eine lange, dünne Narbe auf dem Handrücken der rechten Hand - vom Handgelenk gerade hinunter bis zum Zeigefingerknöchel (C-Sec Trio) *Zwei parallell zueinander befindliche Punkte verbrannter Haut auf Hüfthöhe (Elektroschocker) *Drei vertikale, turianische Krallenspuren einer Hand auf dem Rücken, von links knapp unter der Schulter bis zur rechten Seite hinunter zur Rückenmitte (Malkizan), darüber überkreuz weitere, gerade Krallenspuren (Beyo) *Einstichpunkte in der Ellenbogenfalte des rechten Armes (Drogenabhängigkeit) 'Tätowierungen' *Eine Tätowierung knapp unterhalb der Ellenbogenfalte auf der Innenseite des rechten Armes mit der Beschriftung "37" und einem Kürzel der Cerberus-Forschungsanlage auf Noveria 'Sonstiges''' *Mittels verschiedener Ampullen zur Modifikation von Hautteint und Haarfarbe und gefärbten Kontaktlinsen ändert sie regelmässig ihr Aussehen um wieder unerkannt für Cerberus tätig sein zu können (wird bei Einsatz eindeutig erwähnt) Ausrüstung Familienverhältnisse *Dr. Leif Svensson -> Bester Freund & Partner *Prof. Dr. Sergio Vittore (†) -> Adoptivvater *Vigilio Gaius Ascaiath -> Bruder *Zora Caroline Ascaiath geb. Terrence -> Schwägerin *Emma Alessia Ascaiath -> Nichte *Hayden Saunders -> Mutter *Gaius Luciano Ascaiath -> Leiblicher Vater *Paige Saunders , Evelyn Saunders , Isabella-Oria Ascaiath (†), Violetta Ascaiath -> Tanten *Adriano Lian Ascaiath, Piero Ascaiath (†), Alessio Ascaiath -> Onkel *Caroline Terrence -> Mutter der Schwägerin *William Terrence (†) -> Vater der Schwägerin *Zoe Gallagher (†), Lia-Linh Catalano -> Grossmütter *Glenn Cedric Saunders , Gianni Ascaiath -> Grossväter Trivia *Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath war (mit Beyo Vhan) der erste Charakter in einer xenophilen Beziehung *Sie wurde von Luceija - als eine der ersten Charaktere - als PC (Player Character) erschaffen *Ihr optisches Vorbild ist eine unbekannte Frau namens 'Mallorie', die sich für DeviantArt-Bilder von ctrl-alt-aubrey ablichten lies *Erster Auftritt im Rollenspiel: #1 - Der Anfang Kategorie:Spielercharaktere